Her Fetish
by Blu Rose
Summary: ONESHOT! NaruxKarin, very slight one-sided NaruxSaku. He never knew WHY Karin had given up chasing Sasuke to go after him, but he never realized that it was because of something as weird as her fetish for. . .


**I** **got bored in school and wound up writing a NaruxKarin fic. It seems pretty nice, and it's one of my favorite non-cliché pairings for Naruto. (Right up there with NaruxTema and NaruxSasame).**

**WARNING TO KARIN HATERS!! If you flame my fic just because you don't like Karin, please know that you obviously have no respect for other people's preferences and that your flames will be used to toast my bread. That said, please be open-minded. And if you don't like Karin, WHY'D YOU READ THIS FIC IN THE FIRST PLACE, MORON?!**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters, but she does own this fic._

**X-X-X**

He knew that there had to something _very_ special about him for Karin to ignore Sasuke and focus on him. He just didn't know what.

"I bet it's my...rugged good looks," Said Naruto as he rubbed his chin in an intellectual manner and gave a cocky grin.

Karin, who was sitting on his bed, snorted. "You wish!"

"Then you wanted me for my _manly physique_!" The blonde began to pose before his girlfriend, attempting to flex his non-visible muscles.

The redhead took off her glasses and began to clean the lenses. "I'd hardly call your body _'manly'_."

"Then it was my intelligence, right?"

Karin stared at Naruto with wide eyes for a short while before she fell over on her side and started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! In... Intelligence!! _You_?! HAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Naruto squinted his eyes in a fox-like manner and growled under his breath. "That's not funny!!"

"Yes, it is!! I think I'm gonna _die_ laughing! Heh-heh-heh...!" Karin recovered and sat back up, though her cheeks were flushed from all the laughing. If it weren't for the fact that she was laughing at _him_, Naruto may have thought she looked cute. It was a rarity to see Karin laugh so hard.

"Are you done now?" The blonde asked with an arched eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest.

The redhead coughed as she slipped her glasses back onto her face. "Yeah. Proceed. ...Hee-hee!"

Naruto shoved his hands into his pants pocket as he pouted. "Um... My kindness and respect towards you?" He asked as his lips began to form a wide, toothy smile.

"Getting warmer!" Karin spoke in a sing-song tone.

"Well, heck!!" He shouted as a vein throbbed on his forehead. "I don't know what made me so attractive to you...but whatever it is, I'm glad it worked!"

"It's your chakra."

Naruto sweatdropped, and then blinked in confusion. "...Come again?"

The bespectacled girl began to blush and fiddled with the fringes of her hanging hair. "I like guys with large amounts of chakra. While he's stronger and definitely a lot hotter..." She didn't notice the glare her boyfriend was giving her, "You have _way_ more chakra than Sasuke does--even if it you can't use it efficiently."

The blonde jinchuuriki gave her a half-lidded look. "...That...is the _stupidest_ thing I _ever_ heard!!" The blonde shouted as he threw his hands up into the air. "My large amount of chakra, my _butt_! I thought you were gonna say that you liked the size of my--!"

"Hey, I have my reasons for my...chakra fetish!" Karin exclaimed as her face turned beet red. She began to fiddle with her glasses, constantly arranging them as she said, "Guys with huge amounts of chakra have to have a lot of stamina to keep it al in check! And guys with high stamina can do..._things_ longer."

"Things?" Naruto blinked in confusion before realization hit. "Ohhhhhh! ...You kinky girl...!" He started to look at his redheaded girlfriend with shifty eyes. "I didn't think you were the type to do _those things_...! Such a filthy-minded girl!"

"Says the boy who dreamt about me swimming naked in a giant bowl of ramen," Karin snorted as a small vein throbbed on her forehead. "_And_ has a perverted ninjutsu. _And_ was the apprentice of a well-known pervert!"

"Hey, hey! I'm no pervert!" In less than a second, Naruto was sitting next to Karin on the bed, his arm hooked around her shoulder as he gave her a smile. "Have I _ever_ made a move on you?"

"Yes."

"...Let me correct that. Have I ever made a _serious_ move on you?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You insulted my...fetish problem."

"Ah...it's not a problem. I have my fetish problems, too." Naruto's face began to show a dark red blush. "Um... Whenever I _really_ like a girl, I dream about her swimming naked in a bowl of ramen and I join her for a skinny-dip near the noodles."

"Really? Wait a second." Karin arched an eyebrow. "...I'm not the first?"

The blonde began to sweat. "Uh..."

"_Who_ was the first? Tell me!" The redhead exclaimed as she grabbed her boyfriend's shoulders and shook him frantically.

"Sa...Sakura-chan was the first!"

"...SAKURA?!"

"She was a childhood crush!! I swear! She's nothing more than a friend to me, now!!"

"LIAR!! You probably have _other_ dreams about her naked!"

"I honestly mean it! I'm only loyal to yooooouuuuuuu!!"

**X-X-X**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Please tell me if I got Karin's personality right. This is the first time I've written her and I want to make sure I've got it right. So, please review and tell me what you think. NO FLAMES! I mean it! I hear Karin and Sakura and Ino get slammed all the time by a bunch of over-obsessive fans on forums, I don't need to hear anymore on this site. Ja ne.**


End file.
